Always the Favorite
by Lightning the Fencer
Summary: "Face it Tony, Abby will always be the favorite." Ziva told Tony. Which is probably true. Can Tony accept that? Will Gibbs prove Ziva wrong? ONESHOT! M for Swearing


**Hey! What'z up! This is my First NCIS Fanfic. I got this Idea after I watched "Leap of Faith". I hope that you enjoy!**

NCIS: Always the favorite.

Hours: 0200

Tony sighed. It was nighttime (or technically it was early morning) and he was going back to the office. He still had paperwork to finish. For a moment, he thought about doing it later in the day. In the end, he was sitting at his desk, ignoring how much his body craved some rest. He hated paperwork. He hated even more that he had more paperwork than Ziva and McGee. It was natural for him to have more paperwork. After all, he was the senior field agent. This time, his mind wandered off, which was weird at night. He would normally concentrated better. Apparently, in this case, it didn't help.

He couldn't help, but think about the earlier conversation the team had.

_Flashback_

_ Abby came walking in with a dozen of black roses. "Where's Gibbs?" She asked._

_ "Uhhh, don't know." McGee stuttered._

_ Ziva looked at the black roses. "Is that what you get for turning down the job offer?" Ziva asked._

_ "No." Abby answered. "For solving the case."_

_ McGee stared at the roses as he slowly walked back to his desk. Tony gave a second-lasting smile. "I believe those are for me then, because I, solved the case."_

_ McGee tuned around, standing next to Abby. " But Abby ran the photo-recognition that ID-ed LT. Arnett."_

_ "I risked my life hanging off a wall." DiNozzo countered._

_ "She discovered the drug interaction that made Arnett suicidal." Ziva told him._

_ "I suggested that we run the wife's DNA "_

_ "Against the Nation Data Bank of Felons. Dead End. Abby went to extra step and compared it to the Interpol Database."_

_ "I don't believe this." Tony muttered. _

_"He still loves me." Abby held the black roses a little higher to indicate them._

_ "Give it up Tony." McGee said raising his eyebrows and went back to his desk._

_ "She will always be the favorite Tony," Ziva had a slight smug arrogant tone. _

_ "I still love you" Abby handed Tony a black rose. Tony gave her a tight smile. "Back to work!" She enthusiastically turned around and headed back to the elevator._

_ Ziva chuckled. Tony sent her a glare and sat at his desk. _

_End of Flashback_

_Face it DiNozzo. _He thought to himself as he leaned back on his chair. His arms behind his head, his legs crosses and on his desk. _They're right. Abby will always by Gibb's favorite. She is knew Gibbs longer, and she does work a lot. _Tony sighed again. No matter how smart he work (Work Smart, Not Hard), Abby out-shined him. It was simple. Yet Tony couldn't accept that. _**H**_**e**, wanted to be Gibb's favorite. Everyone knew that. Even in his frat-boy act, it wasn't something he hid. If he wanted to hide it, no one would see it.

Tony suddenly felt angry at Abby. She _**knew**_ that Tony would do anything for Gibbs approval for a fact. She _**would know**_ that! After all, he asked for a personal copy of what happened in Georgetown promenade. She asked him why he wanted it. He lied about it and left. Two weeks of Abby pestering him about it recording, did he tell her why it was important.

She _**knew**_ that he wanted to be Gibbs favorite, yet she had just mocked him about her being the favorite.

Quickly realizing that he was only thinking these thoughts was because he was angry, he immediately threw that thought out.

Tony wondered was there anything he could do to be Gibbs favorite. He could solve cases, but really, Abby proved it with her forensic. He had theories, she had evidence. Jeez, there was nothing he could do about that.

"DiNozzo!" Tony threw his his legs off the desk and stood at the site of his boss. " What are ya doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss! I'm finishing paperwork. What about you?" Tony said and quickly directed the conversation towards Gibbs.

"Had a meeting. Have you finished your report?" Gibbs leaned over and glanced at the paperwork Tony still had to do.

"Gonna get it finish right now." Tony sat back down on his chair and continued to write his report.

Gibbs grabbed his jacket. "No, you're not."

"I'm not?" Tony was utterly confused. Earlier asked has whether for not the paperwork was done. Now he doesn't want him to do it.

"Did I stutter,DiNozzo?"

"No Boss."

Gibbs stride out of the bullpen. Tony looked at him. Gibbs turned around. "Ya coming or what?" Clearly he was tired and even **Coffee** wasn't going to help him.

Tony quickly grabbed his gear and ran to catch up with Gibbs before the elevator close. He was surprise when he saw that Gibbs was holding the elevator for him. There was a quiet _ding _before the elevator door closed. Typically, a elevator with DiNozzo was filled with movie references and inappropriate comments. This time, however, there was a awkward silence between them.

Tony was gonna crack, but his stubborn mind wouldn't let him. He glanced at Gibbs. His Boss was standing there, with an impatient, tired face. Tony was pretty sure that Gibbs wasn't gonna start a conversation.

When the elevator got to their floor, Tony couldn't be more glad. It wasn't that he didn't want to around Gibbs, it was just that the silence was incredibly awkward. Tony headed to his car.

"Where ya going, DiNozzo?"

"To my car, Boss." Tony had on a flashy, yet arrogant smile.

"Not today. You're coming with me." He commanded and continued walking towards this car.

Tony sighed. Great, he has to take a night at his boss's house. Usually he didn't mind. In fact, he loved it when Gibbs "invited" him to his house. Apparently, everything is out of control tonight. He jogged to catch up with the silver-hair leader, not wanting to do something that would anger him.

The car ride was much like the elevator ride. Silent (beyond the honking cars), awkward, and long.

"DiNozzo. DiNozzo! Tony!" Tony snapped up, out of his sleep. He looked around, seeing that they were at Gibbs' house.

"Sorry Boss. Didn't mean to go to sleep." Tony sheepishly smiled at him.

"Don't apologize." Gibbs automatically responded, " Sign of-"

"Weakness. Right Boss." Tony got out of the car and walked into the House of Gibbs.

Tony always liked Gibbs house. It felt warm and comforting. Despite the owner, it was welcoming. It had this natural sense of safety and this . . . secureness (Even though the door is never locked).

"Want something to eat, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he entered the house.

"I'm good Boss."

"Ya sure Tony?" Gibbs wanted to make sure.

"Yea Boss, I'm good." Tony noticed the change from "DiNozzo" to "Tony". Tony sat on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Gibbs asked when he sat next to Tony.

Tony shrugged. "Ok."

Gibbs got up and looked at Tony's movie collection. When Tony stay over, they could normally watch a movie. So Tony brought his entire James Bond and other "classical" movies.

Gibbs plucked a random DVD case out and put the DVD in the DVD player. It turned out to the first movie of James Bond.

When the movie was over, Gibbs turned around to see that Tony was asleep. Tony had used his jacket as blanket and had his head tilting at a 45 degree angle. Gibbs smiled a tiny bit when he saw a little drool come out of Tony's mouth.

Tony didn't remember going to sleep. But he did vaguely remember feeling Gibbs (At least, he assumed it was Gibbs (Rule # 3: Never Assume, Always Double Check)) pick him up. He felt Gibbs gently putting him on the spare bedroom's bed (Again: Assuming. Like Gibbs would actually put Tony in his bed) . Gibbs walked away. Tony began to drift off to a deeper sleep. It was interrupted when footsteps. Tony felt himself being lifted again for only a couple seconds, before being put down and covered with a thick warm blanket. Gibbs hands tucked him in. His mind started to go to sleep, but he could have swore the he heard Gibbs say "Goodnight Tony." and something being put on the table.

Tony yawned as he got up. He glanced at his watch and instantly scrambled to get out of bed. It was 8:36. Gibbs was gonna kill him. He went into the bathroom to wash. On the mirror, there was a sticky note

_Tony. Got back to sleep. If I see your ass at work. I'm gonna kick it so hard that your grandkids will feel it._

Tony laughed when he saw the note. Of course the Bossman could predict what he was gonna do. It was when Tony went back to bed, that he saw what was put on the table. It was a glass of water. He smiled at this small act. _Things are fine the way they are. _He decided. _Abby can be the favorite. _

Because even though Abby was the favorite and by all means, she deserves to be, Tony would always have a special spot in Gibb's heart.

**Wow. That took me a long time to finish. I got stuck 3 times trying to write this right. Please do tell me if I made Tony or Gibbs to OOC. Because this is my first, there are more to come and I want to get them right.**

** Sorry if I have any spelling wrong, but please tell my so that I can be better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
